Os Papais de Konoha!
by Guriia
Summary: Mudei o nome da fic, ja que o Dia dos Pais ja foi a muuito tempo! - Coleçao de oneshots dedicadas aos Pais. Espero que gostem! • Casais principais mais um cap bonus! •
1. ShikaTema

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto nao me pertence. Mas hoje é dia dos Pais ne, acho que o Kishimoto-ojisan nao vai se importar se eu pega-los emprestado so um poquinho..._

n.a:_ Conjunto de oneshots dedicada ao DIA DOS PAIS. Primeiro casal: Shikamaru e Temari. Esperoq eu gostem! - n.n -_

* * *

Olhava pra sua mulher que dormia tranquilamente, nunca deixando de reparar em sua avantajada barriga de 8 meses. Voltou seu olhar para o relogio. 09 de Agosto, 00:51h.

Teria seu primeiro filho ou filha. Nao sabia ainda. Eles decidiram que so saberiam quando nascesse. Nao queriam se preocupar com nomes agora. _Era muito problematico_, pensou ele naquela epoca. Mas agora estava quase na hora e sua curiosidade o matava por dentro.

Saiu da cama direto pra cozinha totalmente escura. Há dias nao durmia direito. A gravidez de Temari era de risco e a partir do 8 mes, ela poderia ter o bebe a qualquer hora.

Nunca a deixou perceber a sua preocupaçao. _De risco_. As palavras do medico ecoavam em sua cabeça todos os dias e mesmo sabendo que Temari era muito mais forte do que aparentava, temia por ela e pelo filho que nem chegou aao mundo ainda.

Tomou um gole de agua e antes de por o copo na pia, ouviu um grito vindo do quarto, fazendo com que deixasse o copo cair e se partir em mil pedacinhos ao encontrar o chao.

Correu para o quarto e viu Temari segurar a barriga enquanto tentava se sentar na cama.

- Shika, eu acho...que vai nascer...

Essas palavras despertaram o corpo do Nara, fazendo-o correr de um lado para o outro. Ajudou Temari a se vestir e a entrar dentro do carro, carregando a bolsa pro bebe que haviam preparado a algumas semanas.

Correu para o hospital o mais rapido possivel. Chegando la, avisou a enfermeira a situaçao, que prontamente pos a Nara em uma cadeira de rodas e a levou para uma sala.

* * *

Olhava para o relogio de 5 em 5 segundos. Ja estava ali a mais de 2 horas. Nao estava sozinho naquela sala de espera, mais os outros pais de primeira viagem o faziam ficar mais nervoso ainda. Foi entao que se permitiu pensar em algo pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Ele era pai. Sim, um pai. Pai de verdade.

Sorriu.

Mas a falta de um choro o fez ficar preocupado de novo. Voltou a andar de um lado para o outro, foi entao que ouviu.

Um choro que ele reconheceu, mesmo nunca tendo o ouvido na vida. Vinte minutos depois o medico aparece e vem em sua direçao.

- Shikamaru?

- Hai. - responde feliz.

- Voce sabia que a gravidez eraa de risco, nao sabia?

- H-hai. - ja nao tinha certeza se podia estar tao feliz assim.

- Bom, eu tenho que lhe dizer que está tudo bem com a sua filha e...

- _Filha_... - interrompeu ele, surpreso com a recem descoberta.

- Hai, uma menina muito bonita, por sinal. Loira igual a mae.

Nao perguntou, nao sabia se teria forças pra aguentar dependendo da resposta do doutor. Somente espero, ele daria a noticia, mesmo que nao perguntasse.

- E por falar na mae, ela está esperando por voce no quarto. So peço que nao fale muito alto, ela esta muito fragil por causa do parto.

Sentiu como se tivesse ar em seus pulmoes novamente.

Correu para o quarto, repirando fundo antes de abrir a porta.

La estava ela, linda como sempre e agora muito bem aconpanhada. Tinha um pequenino embrulho nas maos e sorriu bobamente enquanto olhava pra ele.

Parou ao seu lado, sem dizer uma palavra e fitou sua filha. O medico estava certo, era uma linda menininha. Os poucos cabelos que tinha, eram loiros iguais os de Temari e quando ele acariciou uma de suas bochechas, ela abriu os olhos, revelando-os negros iguais aos do pai.

- Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito, problematica. - disse, depositando um beijo nos labios de sua mulher.

- Gomen, preguiçoso. Mas ela queria te ver hoje. Queria estar junto com o otou-san.

Ele sorriu, fazendo Temari sorrir tambem. Olharam de novo pra a pequena criança, que voltava a durmir.

- Que nome nós vamos dar pra ela?! - perguntou Shikamaru.

- Eu pensei em Yumi¹. Voce passou tantas noites acordado e ela veio bem a noite. Nada mais certo, nao acha? - disse, sorrindo.

Percebia que nao tinha escondido nada dela. Nunca conseguia. Ela via mais do que qualquer pessoa e a amava demais por isso. A amava mais ainda agora, pela filha maravilhosa que lhe deu.

- Feliz dia dos Pais, preguiçoso. - disse. - Desculpe nao ter comprado um presente... - disse, lhe dando um beijo.

- Mas voce ja me deu. E foi o melhor presente de todos. - respondeu sentando-se ao seu lado na cama e pegando a pequenina nos braços.

Temari deitou em seu ombro, vendo-o embalar a pequena criança. Sorriu com a cena. E a unica coisa que pediu foi que Kami-sama abençoasse os dois para que todos os proximos Dia dos Pais fosse tao felizes assim.

* * *

n.a: _Yoo, primeira oneshot ta ai! Bom minna, espero que gostem e mandem reviews, onegaiii._

_Façam uma autora baka feliz!_

_P.S.: Pai, mesmo que eu nao mostre muito, eu te amo pra caralh* viu! Obrigado por essa vida maravilhosa que voce me dá! Seu unico defeito é ser atleticano, mas isso a gente releva ne?!_

_Te amo de mais! Muitos beijos e abraços e um estupidamente FELIZ DIA DOS PAIS!_


	2. NejiTenten

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto e cia nao me pertencem. Mas hoje é dia dos Pais ne, Kishimoto-ojisan nao vai ligar se eles sumirem por algumas horas!_

n.a:_ Yo minna, segunda oneshot prontinha. Casal dessa vez: Neji e Tenten. Aproveitem e reviews, onegai._

_P.S.: Feliz dia dos Pais a todos os papais do Brasil e do Mundo. _

_Parabens meu papai lindo! Te amo demais de conta viu?! Kissus!!!_

* * *

Entrou em casa e estranhou. Era a primeira vez, desde que aprendera a andar, que Tamaki nao havia pulado nele quando chegava em casa. Olhou de um lado e do outro e nao viu ninguem, parecia que a casa estava vazia.

Deu os ombros. Mesmo paracendo estar sozinho, nao gostava de mostrar seus sentimentos e a preocapaçao era o dominante naquele momento.

Subiu as escadas em direçao ao quarto. Nem o chakra de sua mulher conseguia sentir. Outra coisa estranha. Ela nunca sai sem o avisar. Entrou no quarto e qual nao foi a sua surpresa quando sentiu um par de pequenas maos enlaçaream a sua perna.

Olhou para o filho que sorria de orelha a orelha, realmente feliz de ter enganado o pai pela primeira vez.

- Feliz dia dos Pais, tou-san. - falou o pequeno, erguendo os braços para que o pai o pegasse no colo.

Neji pegou o filho e olhou com uma sombrancelha arqueada para a mulher, que estava sentada na cama com um sorriso bobo nos labios.

- Estava ensinando ao Tamaki-kun a suplantar seu chakra. - explicou-se.

- Pra primeira vez eu posso dizer que ele fez isso muito bem. - pousou o dedo no nariz do pequeno, que riu feliz com o elogio do pai.

Tamaki ja tinha 4 anos e se mostrava um ninja em potencial. Tinha os olhos expressivos do pai, acompanhados de longos cabelos castanhos - cor de herança materna.

Com o filho no colo, sentou-se na cama e recebeu um beijo estalado da mulher nos labios. O pequeno pulava inquieto, queria muito mostrar ao pai o presente que fizera.

Desceu da cama com um pulo e logo voltou com um papel nas maos e o entregou ao pai, que o ajudou a subir novamente na cama, sentando-o entre ele e a mae.

No papel estavam desenhados quatro pessoas. Ergueu novamente uma das sombrancelhas e pediu ao filho que lhe explicasse.

Tamaki ficou de pe na cama, abraçado ao pai e começou a apontar para os desenhos no papel.

- Esse aqui é voce, tou-san e essa é a kaa-chan. - disse apontando para as duas figuras maiores - Esse aqui é o Tamaki - disse, apontando para si mesmo no papel - e esse aqui é o nii-chan. - disse apontando para o mais baixinhos de todos.

- Nii-chan? Mas voce nao tem nii-chan, Tamaki.

- Tenho sim, tou-san. Kaa-chan disse hoje que eu vou ganhar um nii-san.

Olhou para a mulher com os olhos arregalados. Nao entendia mais nada do que o filho estava lhe dizendo.

- Tamaki-kun! - repreendeu Tenten - Kaa-chan lhe disse que nao era pra contar ao Tou-san ainda!

Tamaki saiu correndo do quarto, com a cara de dever cumprido.

- Tenten... - sussurrou Neji, precisava de uma confirmaçao.

Ela lhe olhou e ele viu a felicidade brilhar em seus olhos chocolates. Era tudo o que precisava para saber se aquilo tudo era verdade. Esse era um dos raros momentos em que abria um sorriso, mas la estava ele, iluminando o rosto do Hyuuga.

- Quando foi que voce fico sabendo?!

- Hoje mais cedo. Quando voce foi naquela missao. - disse, chagando mais perto do marido.

Estava tao feliz que parecia que iria explodir. Ja conhecia esse sentimento. O sentira apenas duas vezes na vida: quando Tenten disse 'sim' e quando lhe contou que havia mais um Hyuuga chegando no mundo.

Mais um Hyuuga no mundo. Ou mais _uma_ Hyuuga no mundo. Nao importava, so queria mostrar a _sua_ mulher o quanto estava feliz por a ter em sua vida. Ela e _seus_ filhos.

Viu quando ela segurou uma de suas maos e pousou em sua barriga. Um gesto que ja conhecia.

- Feliz dia dos Pais, meu amor. - sussurou ela ante de lhe beijar. - Tamaki vai passar o dia treinando com Hiashi hoje...

Lhe beijou, nao deixando ela terminar a frase, ja sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Agradecia a Kami-sama todos os dias pela mulher que tinha em sua vida. Uma mulher esperta, entre poucas no mundo.

Sentiu cair de cara em um travasseiro, quando Tenten levantou-se da cama, lhe deixando com um simples _"mais tarde"_ antes de sair do quarto.

Virou na cama e pos as maos atras da cabeça. Bem que todos os dias podiam ser iguais ao dos Pais, pensou antes de escutar a porta se abrir de novo e sua mulher pular ao seu lado na cama, trazendo o pequeno em seus braços, que começava a bagunçar seus cabelos longos freneticamente.

* * *


	3. GaaraIno

n.a:_ Yoo minna! Daijoubu?!_

_Bom, terceira oneshot dessa coletania. Capitulo tres, apresentando: Gaara e Ino. Espero que gostem e boa leitura!_

* * *

Nao aguentava mais aquele escritorio. Papeis em todo canto que se olhava. Ficava o dia inteiro lendo e lendo e lendo... E hoje era domingo, poxa! Se orgulhava de ser senhor de si, de todos acharem que suas emoçoes estavam trancafiadas a sete chaves em um bau muito bem enterrado.

Mas quem o conhecia sabia que nao era bem assim. Que aquela pose toda era so uma mascara, para manter as pessoas afastadas, afim de nunca mais se machucar, como um dia aconteceu. E só havia uma unica pessoa em toda Suna que o conhecia tao bem assim, e olha que nem de lá ela era.

Olhou de novo para o relogio. Puta merda, ja eram quase duas horas da tarde e nem almoçado ele tinha. Deu seu _serviço_ por encerrado e avisou aos seus conselheiros que se alguma coisa acontecesse, sabiam onde encontra-lo.

Foi quase que literalmente voando pra casa e ao abrir a porta, o maravilhoso cheiro de comida o invadiu por inteiro, fazendo o estomago roncar. Foi direto pra cozinha.

Ino surgiu atras de si e ria bobamente do seu marido. Todo domingo era assim. Recebeu um beijo quente e apaixonado, e depois viu Gaara atacar as panelas.

Sentou-se no colo dele e fazia caricias em seus cabelos ruivos enquanto ele acabava de comer. Dessa vez ela o beijou, sentindo um leve gosto de pimenta na boca.

- Voce precisa parar de comer desse jeito Gaara. Vai acabar ficando gordo e eu nao quero um marido gordo! - disse, quando se separam a procurar de ar.

- Hmph, eu nem como tanto assim! - disse, num misto de vergonha e raiva.

- Nããão, que isso, nem um pouco. - zonbou - Imagina se os nossos filhos puxarem esse seu lado? Eu to ferrada! - indagava a mais nova Sabaku, perdida em pensamentos.

- Falando em filhos... - começou - o que voce acha da gente encomendar uns, hein?! - perguntou, com um sorriso maroto brincando nos labios.

Num movimento rapido, a segurou no colo e a bejou voluptosamente, enquanto encaminhava-se pro quarto.

• Algum tempo depois... •

- Ino... - chamou ele, que tinha a mulher deitada em seu peito, ambos cansados pelo _exercicio_ que tinham acabado de praticar.

- Hn...?

- Bem que no proximo Dia dos Pais eu poderia ganhar um presente, nao acha?! - disse, quase dando pra sentir o sorriso que tinha nos labios.

Se apoiou nos cotovelos para olha-lo nos olhos e tinha no rosto uma expressao que o Sabaku nao soube dizer o que era.

- Quem sabe, nao é?! - respondeu simplesmente, dando-lhe um beijo estalado nos labios e voltando a se aninhar em seu peito.

Mal sabia ele que seu desejo de ser papai seria realizado, mais rapido ainda do que poderia imaginar.

* * *

n.a:_ Yo! Bom, minna, cap 3 ta ai e eu espero muito mesmo que voces estejam gostando._

_Kissus pra todos e ate o proximi cap. Se Kami-sama permitir, postado ainda hoje! - 8D -_

_Ja nee! - o/_

_P.S.: Papaizinho lindo, meu amor. Te amo demais. Sei que hoje ja é terça, mas eu desejo que todos os dias sejam Dia dos Pais, _

_pra que vc tenha tds as atençoes e receba nao so o mais mais puro carinho e admiraçao, mas de todo o mundo!_

_Te amo, seu problematico!_


	4. SasuSaku

n.a: _Yoo! Olha eu aqui de novo! - n.n -_

_Bom galerinha, como prometido, capitulo 4 hoje mesmo! Apresentando: Sasuke e Sakura!_

_Boa Leitura!!!_

* * *

Deitou no chao de tao cansado que estava, nunca ia imaginar que sua mais nova ambiçao se tornaria tao complexa.

Aquela casa a muito tempo estava vazia, fazendo dele somente a unica presença dali. Conseguiu, com uma certa facilidade, trazer mais uma pessoa para morar contigo - sua mulher - e agora aquela nova presença fazia tudo ter uma cor diferente, mais viva.

Nao que antes dela nao havia cor, havia sim. Sakura deu um tom especial pra tudo na vida dele. Do cinza predominante desde que havia voltado, ha cerca de 5 anos, ela havia lhe mostrado que nao era tao ruim assim, que se ele quisesse poderia ver e viver as coisas boas de novo. A unica coisa que fez foi pedir ajuda dela, para que pudesse verdadeiramente enxergar.

Amava aquela mulher loucamente e sempre soibe disso. So nucnca havia admitido, por que a vingança era o sentimento predominante naqueles tempos. Agora Sakura sabia de tudo e se dizia a pessoa mais feliz de todo País do Fogo, desde o dia em que se casaram.

E de um dia para o outro, parecia que seu coraçao tinha duplicado de tamanho, pois nunca caberia todo o amor que sentia hoje se ele continuasse do mesmo jeito. E o motivo para isso estava agora pulando na sua frente. Seu novo amor.

Haruhi, a mais nova Uchiha de Konoha pulava na frente de seu otou-san. Ha poucos meses tinha aprendido a andar e agora que sabia nao deixava ninguem mais ficar quieto. Corria as dependencias do clã com suas pequenas perninhas todos os dias, caindo sempre de 5 em 5 minutos. Mas ao contrario do que muitos pensam, ela nao chorava, pelo contrario, ria solta e contagiava todos a sua volta.

Nao gostava muito, mas teve de concordar quando Lee disse que o _Fogo da Juventude_ dela era mais forte do que todos os seus amigos juntos.

De tanto a pequena insistir, se levantou novamente e a pegou no colo. No fundo do clã, havia uma pequena floresta, que por sua vez, se estandia e ia se alargando quando chegava ao Clã Nara. Sentou-se encostado em uma arvore proxima, ainda segurando a pequena, que - por um milagre - estava cansada e deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Sasuke.

Ainda se impressionava quando olhava para ela. Como um ser tao fragil podia se parecer tanto com os dois pais ao mesmo tempo. Tinha os cabelos negros e olhos penetrantes iguais os seus, tirando a cor deles - esmeraldas iguais os da mae.

Sentiu o chakra da mulher se aproximar. Ja era tarde, com certeza ela os chamaria para entrar antes que pegassem um resfriado ao algo parecido.

Sakura parou ao seu lado e lhe deu um beijo terno nos labios, sorrindo ao ver a filha tao quietinha - eram poucos os momentos que isso acontecia.

- Hime, vamos? A kaa-chan está aqui, veja! - disse o moreno para a pequena, que se animou so de ouvir que a mae estava perto. Passou a mini-Uchiha pros braços da rosada, vendo que ela ja se rendia ao sono e aninhava-se na mae, assim como tinha feito com ele.

- Vamos entrar, Sasuke-kun. Ja esta tarde e eu preciso por a Haru-chan para dormir na cama...

Levantou-se da grama e abraçou a cintura da mulher, andado junto dela em direçao a casa.

Colocou a pequena no berço e quando iam saindo, ela parou na porta, o fazendo erguer uma sombrancelha. Viu quando ela deu a volta, parou na sua frente e sussurou em seu ouvido, daquele jeito que so ela sabia fazer:

- Parabens pelo seu dia, _papai_. Vamos... - disse, pegando a mao dele - Seu _presente_ está te esperando la no quarto.

Com um sorriso maroto nos labios, deixou-se ser guiado pela mulher ate seu quarto. Quem sabe, daqui a algum tempo, seu coraçao nao podia _triplicar_ de tamanho...

* * *

n.a: _E ai?! Gostaram? Espero sinceramente que sim! - ^^ -_

_Criticas? Sugestoes? Elogios? - Apertem esse botaozinho verde super-sexy ai de baixo e façam uma autora baka feliz! - 8D -_

_Kissus e ate o proximo cap, estrelando o casal mais fofo de toda Konoha!_

_P.S.: Parabens a todos os pais dos leitores e dos nao-leitores tambem! - n.n -_

_O dia de voces foi domingo, mais nao quer dizer que a gente nao pode falar o quanto a gente gosta de vcs todos os outros dias neh?_

_Papito, te amo pra burro!_


	5. PeinKonan

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto nao me pertence. Mas hoje é dia dos Pais ne, acho que o Kishimoto-ojisan nao vai se importar se eu pega-los emprestado so um poquinho..._

* * *

n.a: _Conjunto de oneshots dedicada ao DIA DOS PAIS. Quinto casal: Pein e Konan... – idéia da Wasabi-Chan, então o cap é pra ela...! Espero que gostem._

* * *

Já era a quarta vez naquela semana que estava acordado de madrugada. Da ultima vez que olhou para o relógio, ele marcava 02:38h. Depois disso desistiu de ficar observando o tempo, so o fazia ficar com mais sono.

Nesse mesmo instante se lembrou do _porque_ de estar ali: enquanto andava de um lado pro outro daquele quarto escuro, balançava um pequeno pacote em um de seus braços, enquanto que com a mão que estava livre, segurava a pequena mamadeira que sua filha bebia sonolentamente.

- É Chiharu-hime, tirando o otou-san da cama de novo, hein?! – conversava bobamente, observando a filha de apenas dois meses. Esta, por sua vez, bebia demoradamente o leite, por estar mais dormindo do que acordada.

Nunca fora assim com uma pessoa. Sempre serio e compenetrado, viu sua mascara de durão se despedaçar em mil pedaços quando sua mulher lhe contou que estava grávida. Nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a vida.

Sentou-se na poltrona rosa clara que compunha a mobília do aposento da filha, ainda a embalando, vendo que ela _agora_ dormia profundamente.

- Por que você nao é assim sempre?! – olhava Chiharu – Quietinha igual o seu nii-san... – Pein que estava sentado de frente a um berço rosa vazio, virou seus olhos a um azul, que continha um embrulho muito parecido com aquele que carregava. – O Hikaru-kun nunca me tirou da cama de madrugada... – indagava ele sobre os costumes de seu outro filho, gêmeo da pequena Chiharu.

- Nunca tirou _você_ da cama, você quer dizer... – diz Konan, não assustando o marido, que já tinha percebido sua presença naquele quarto escuro desde a hora em que ela chegou.

Como a pequena parecia dormir calma e tranquilamente, ele a pos de volta no berço e voltou a se sentar na poltrona, não ficando la muito tempo sozinho.

- Você devia estar na cama hoje, meu bem. Tem três dias que você não dorme direito... – disse, sentada no colo de seu marido, acariciando-lhe os cabelos alaranjados.

- Eu não ligo... Eles são meus filhos, não? É mais do que minha obrigação cuidar deles...

- Quem vê ate pensa que você é o _Sr. Responsabilidade_. – falou entre risos –

Pein não se deixou abalar pela brincadeira da mulher. Segurou-a pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo, roubando-lhe todo o ar. Quando se separaram, estavam ofegantes. Aquela podia ser a hora, mas não era exatamente o _local_ para aquilo que nublavam os pensamentos de ambos.

- Aishiteru, Konan. Você me deu o melhor presente de todos... – disse, olhando para os filhos . Ele não era muito de ficar falando coisas românticas do nada, então sempre que dizia algo, pegava a mulher de surpresa.

- Eu também... Pena que seu presente veio dois meses mais cedo. – respondeu, brincalhona.

- Não importa. Vindo de você, eu aceito qualquer coisa...! – e roubou mais um beijo de Konan.

Depois de alguns segundos, decidiram que era _mais seguro_ eles irem para seu próprio quarto.

* * *

- Pein?

- Hn...

- Voce não esqueceu que amanha a gente tem que ir la na Aka, não ne?!

- ...

- O Deidara-san está louco pra conhecer os meninos... – e assim Konan começa a divagar em como seria o dia de amanha, o qual Pein já imaginava que seria muiiiito longo.

Mas estava feliz. Estupidamente feliz. E queria dividir sua felicidade com seus melhores amigos e quem sabe convencer alguns deles que o caminho que tinha escolhido, não era tão ruim assim.

* * *

n.a: Yo minna-san! - n.n -

Gomen ne, eu sei que demorou esse cap,

mas o meu livro de **calculo** nao tava deixando eu chegar nem perto de pc!

Mas ta ai, e eu espero estar desculpada!

Kissus e ate o proximo.!

P.S.: Arigatou pelos reviews e se quiserem, podem deixar sugestoes de papais!!!

Ja nee! - o/


	6. NaruHina

****

Disclaimer: _Naruto-kun nao me pertence. Mas o Shika é MEU!_

* * *

Corria igual um desesperado, de um lado para o outro daquela enorme casa. Desde de que se entendia por gente, aquela era a hora que ele mais gostava: quando seu pai voltava de uma missao. A saudade que sentia de seu otou-san era tamanha, que nao conseguia ficar parado. Mas quando deu por si, estava estatelado no chao, com uma enorme dor na cabeça.

- Itaiii... - soltou em sussuro e quando finalmente abriu os olhos, reparou que tinha dado de cara com sua irmazinha mais nova, que deixava pequenas lagrimas escorrerem pelo seu rsoto alvo, enquanto passava a mao na testa vermelha.

- Gomenasai gozaimasu, Keiko-chan! - diz aflito o garoto, que ia em direçao a irmazinha, limpando-lhe as lagrimas e a colocando de pé novamente. - Hoje é dia do otou-san chegar, ne?! Keiko-chan está feliz? - pergunta, tentando distrair a irma, afim de faze-la parar de chorar.

O que deu certo. A menina levantou os olhos marejados ao irmao, que brilhavam so de ouvir sobre seu otou-san. Levantou os bracinhos pedindo colo e foi prontamente respondida.

- Hime esta tao kawaii hoje... - diz, brincando com a pequena, que dava risadas soltas, enquanto era balançada no ar. Mas o barulho da porta fez com que os dois parassem no mesmo momento. O coraçao parecia que iria sair pela garganta de tao acelerado que estava.

Um homem entrou pela porta. Pela sua expressao, parecia nao querer fazer barulho, pois era so 2:00hs e na opiniao dele, ninguem merecia acordar tao cedo.

Os olhos azuis de Keiko brilharam ao ver o pai. Ela, mais do que depressa, desceu dos braços do irmao e foi correndo em direçao ao pai, que percebeu sua presença tarde de mais: ja estava com as pernas enlaçadas.

- Keiko-hime, que saudades! - disse, pegando a criança no colo e a enxendo de beijos. Na porta do corredor, Ichiro observava toda a cena. Tinha herdado, em certo potencial, a personalidade timida da mae.

- Ichiro-kun tambem esta aqui, nao é hime?! - perguntava a pequena, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça. - Voce nunca fica assim, sozinha. Ele nunca deixa, ne?! - brincou. Desceu a pequena criança, e foi em direçao ao outro filho.

Quando Hinata lhe contou, a primeira vez, que estava gravida, ele pulou de alegria, feliz com a ideia de que ia _espalhar seus genes_. Mas nunca imaginou que seu filho, hoje com 5 anos, se parecia tanto com ele assim.

Loiro, de olhos azuis, Ichiro so tinha uma pequena diferença em relaçao ao pai: sua timidez era seu ponto forte.

A criança nao percebeu quando seu pai lhe sumiu do campo de visao. Este, por sua vez, dera a volta no corredor, pela porta da cozinha e pegou o filho por tras, o assutando.

- Ichiro-kuuun~! - disse, girando o garoto no ar.

- Okaeri_¹_, otou-san! - disse. Por mais timido que fosse, aquele loiro destrambelhado que se dizia seu pai, lhe trazia todos os melhores sentimentos do mundo. - Senti sua falta, otou-san!

Ah, como aquilo lhe fazia bem. Ouvir isso de seus filhos, mesmo que de uma deles a frase estava praticamente escrita na testa, ja que a pequena ainda nao sabia falar, era uma das coisas mais gratificantes no mundo. Podia dizer, com todo certeza, que eram os momentos mais felizes de sua vida, os quais so perdiam para o dia em que Hinata lhe disse _sim_.

Falando em Hinata, esta por sua vez, observava toda a cena de seu quarto, utilizando-se do _byakugan_.

- Eu tambem senti muita falta de voces dois. - respondeu, ajoelhado no chao, abraçado as dois filhos. - Mas amanha cedo a gente mata essa saudade, dattebayo! Está muito tarde pra duas crianças como voces estarem acordadas.

Naruto pegou a morena de olhos azuis em seu colo, com a mao livre segurava a mao de Ichiro, enquanto encaminhava os dois pro quarto.

* * *

Ao depositar Keiko na cama, ela lhe estandeu os braços, pedindo lhe um abraço. Quando Naruto chegou mais perto, ela lhe deu um terno beijo na buchecha e depois lhe dirigiu um pequeno sorriso. Mesmo depois que ela aprendesse a falar, as palavras seriam desnecessarias com seu pai. Isso ela havia puxado da mae: as pessoas lhe entendiam so com o olhar.

Sentado na outra cama, Naruto afagava os cabelos loiros de seu filho, que se ajeitava nas cobertas. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e se levantou.

- Oyasuminasai_² _! - desejou aos filhos, antes de abrir a porta.

- Otou-san?!

- Hai, Ichiro-kun.

- Aishiteru! Oyasuminasai pra voce e pra kaa-san. - disse, antes de se virar e ir dormir.

* * *

Chegou em seu quarto ainda meio abalado. Hinata estava sentada no meio da cama e lhe olhava diretamente nos olhos. Pulou da cama e se alinhou no colo da mulher, que veio a lhe acariciar os cabelos bagunçados, num misto de saudade e alivio.

- Okaeri, Naruto-kun! - disse, depositando um beijo nos labios do marido.

- Sabe, Hina-chan... - começou, quando se separaram - Nem nos meios maiores sonhos de criança eu imaginei que seria tao feliz um dia, 'ttebayo. Eu tenho a mulher mais linda de toda Konoha; - so pra variar, ela cora - meu emprego de jounin está sendo melhor do que eu imaginava; e quando eu estou longe, peço todos os dias a Kami-sama que cuide de voce e dos dois filhos maravilhosos que voce me deu.

- Arigatou, Naruto-kun. - disse, enquanto o marido lhe acariciava o rosto - Mas é melhor voce ir descansar agora. Keiko-chan e Ichiro-kun passaram a semana inteira planejando o dia de amanha. Eles querem comemorar o Dia dos Pais da melhor maneira possivel... - disse, com um sorriso brincando em seu rosto.

- Oe, quando aqueles dois se juntam... - refletiu. - Mas em relaçao a descançar, Hina-chan - disse, chegando mais perto da mulher - Eu acho que possi deixar isso pra mais tarde um pouquinho, dattebayo! - dito isso, puxou a mulher para um beijo que desmonstrava que a falta que ele sentiu dela nesses ultimos dois meses, era demasiadamente insuportavel.

* * *

__

¹ - usado quando alguem volta pra casa, como 'Bem vindo de volta!'

² - o bom e velho 'Boa noite!'

n.a: Yoo, minna-san!

Desculpem a demora, mas sabe como é ne.

Faculdade mata qualquer um.

Mas um cap quentinho pra voces, e dessa vez eu nao coloquei as frases de praxe la em cima.

Voces ja devem estar cansados dela.

P.S: Feliz dia dos Pais a todos. Sei que isso ja foi a um tempao, mas como ta no mes ainda,

eu me sinto no direto de parabeniza-los.

E vamos combinar que podemos fazer isso todos os dia, nee?!

Kissus, minna-san!

Ja nee o/

- Reviews?!


	7. MinaKushi

**Disclaimer: **Naruto-kun nao me pertence. E sim aos pais dele! Mas nada me impede de tentar ser feliz ao lado do Shikamaru! 8D

_Os Papais de Konoha!_

_- E de Suna tambem. Nao vamos excluir o Gaara, tadinho! 8) -_

* * *

Estava cansado. Seu sonho tinha se realizado finalmente, mas nunca imaginou que iria ser tão cansativo. A vida de 'escritório' era quase mais avassaladora do que ficar um dia inteiro treinando taijustu, ou coisa parecida.

Entrou em casa, pé ante pé. Já estava tarde e não queria acordar a mulher. Aquela ruiva era bem _problemática_ quando estressada. Riu. Estava andando demais com Shikaku, estava até pegando suas manias.

Mas pra sua surpresa ela não estava dormindo. Viu sua silhueta parada de frente a janela, onde parecia observar algo com relativa atenção.

Delineada pela camisola fina, sua barriga de quase oito meses deixava evidente sua atual situação. E ela não gostava disso. Se afastar de missões não era uma coisa muito boa, na concepção dela, mas todo o sacrifício era por uma boa causa.

A abraçou pelas costas, sentindo o cheiro adocicado que emanava de seus cabelos.

- Por que está acordada tão tarde?!

- Não consegui dormir. Estava com saudades. – sorriu, olhando a barriga – Não só eu. Naruto se mexeu a noite inteira...!

- Você tem certeza de que quer esse nome, Kushina?

- Hai. E não me venha com essa, por que você também gostou... – sorriu, passando as mãos no rosto do marido –

- Um _herói_ de um livro do Jirayia-sensei... – suspirou –

- Mas um motivo, já que ele é o padrinho.

- Sabe, Minato... Eu estou tão curiosa... – disse pensativa – Quero tanto saber como ele vai ser, o que vai sonhar...

- Ainda tem mais umas semanas pra esperar, hime... – falou, sorrindo –

- Espero que ele seja um bom ninja... – pensativa –

- Lógico que será. Eu vou lhe ensinar todas as minhas melhores técnicas! – respondeu, já se orgulhando do filho que ainda nem nascera –

- Sabe... Eu quero que ele nunca desista...!

Minato fica de frente a mulher, que sorria com os pensamentos de um futuro muito próximo. Sorriu também. Era tão bom se sentir assim: completo. Tinha se tornado o _Yondaime Hokage_, casado com a mulher da sua vida – sorria quando se lembrava das brigas que tinham quando criança – e agora estava a apenas poucos dias de apresentar seu filho ao mundo.

- Eu só quero que ele seja um homem feliz, assim como eu! – disse, beijando a mulher com carinho –

- Minato...?! – chamou ela, depois de alguns minutos que já haviam se deitado –

- Hn?

- Eu to com desejo...

- Qual é a loucura dessa vez? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, já se sentando –

- Eu quero um _rámen de porco_! - n.n -

* * *

_n.a:__ Yoo~ minna-saaaan~!_

_Tudo bem com vocês?! Espero que sim._

_Bom, vamos a algumas explicações basiconas!_

– _Como o Dia dos Pais já foi a muito tempo – Y.Y – eu resolvi mudar o nome da fic, pq ai eu não ia ficar agarrada so a uma idéia. Podia sim, falar dos papaizinhos lindos meus amores, sem necessariamente estar no dia deles._

– _A oneshot, mas uma vez, vai ser dedicada a Wasabi-Chan, pois a idéia foi dela. Então o cap é seu por direito!_

_- Wasabi-Chan, você vai ter mais um cap, ok?! Por que você me deu DUAS idéias, juntando com a outra TRES! O único problema é a falta de isnpiraçao. Mas isso a gente releva!!! Sabe, você ta quase ganhando a fic toda! 8D_

_A todos os outros, arigato pelos reviews._

_É obvio e evidente que eu amei todos!_

_E onegai, continuem comentando.!_

_Façam uma autora-baka feliz!_

_Ate o próximo cap!_

_Kissus_

_e Ja nee! _

_o/_


	8. Recado!

**Recadinho!**

Minna-san, eu vou ter de suspender essa fic por algumas semanas!

Nas duas proximas semanas, eu tenho provas:

Metodologia e Matematica.

Pode uma coisa dessas?!

Ninguem merece ne?!

Mas se alguem se dispor a fazer pra mim

eu volto pra ca com certeza!!!

8D

Bom, ate daqui a alguns dias, minna-san!

Vou morrer de saudades!

Kissus

_.Guriia._


End file.
